


Under The Dim Light, She Holds Me Tight

by tres



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bedroom, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POV Waverly Earp, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres/pseuds/tres
Summary: "Nicole Haught" are two beautiful words.





	Under The Dim Light, She Holds Me Tight

Nicole and I are bad at texting, and to say we're trying our best to resolve it would be a round lie. We're one of those people who crave touching skin and anything less than that equals nothing. She has this mysterious semblance which is often confused with shyness. Nicole smiles to irradiate her whereabouts, but little did she know how much her presence was the only factor required for that.

It was late that night after my shift ended and we were finally by ourselves at a now closed Shorty’s, where small grins turned into caresses and long conversations turned into long, slow kisses. Although we try to deny it, with my worrying towards my sister alongside with Nicole’s hard working, we barely get to see each other lately, let alone talk decently. I would spend the night at her place, and as she drove down the street, the lights above us combined with the colors on the police vehicle just intensified those butterflies inside my stomach, which I secretly had never felt before I met this woman.

She woke up early, as usual, and went straight to brewing our morning coffee. In opposition to the other days, she didn’t come back to bed. A muffled cough warned me of her presence, as well as the unmistakable smell of her fresh beverage.

The dim light, after gathering some courage, shone outside, projecting beautiful yet weak lines across the living room. There, from that window, vigilant eyes followed a Purgatory in its reach. However worried I was, I confess that it made me feel attracted to her often melancholic face at the same time. The rain began to hit the large glass and it seemed to be enough to remember her to take a sip of her coffee, just like it certainly made me go and, without making great noises, get a mug of my own matutinal energy. Not losing sight of Nicole, I went to sit beside her.

As tense as she appeared to be, her features softened almost completely when she eyed me. Good mornings were exchanged, caffeinated kisses were given and my question was evident. One thing about Nicole is that she simply knows. Looking at me, she’s capable of sensing my intentions and my spontaneity, my subtle fears and my spikes of courage. Furthermore, even knowing all of it, she prefers to be sure about my wishes before satisfying them. Nicole is like a dream which sometimes accentuates my desire to stay in bed for a few more hours and others makes me want to jump out of it to face the day like never done before.

Competent at her work, she confessed to feel pressed by certain behavioral demands that makes her feel impotent. It is, she told me, when Nedley omits abuse cases against women, not giving them the attention required, that she feels sadder. And we both know that she can do so much more. Right there, no longer looking through the wooden window and studying my messy, puffy morning face, she confessed to me that, to her, the moments in which she felt stronger were the ones spent by my side, starting from her unforgettable end of shift at Shorty’s.

The sun started to rise before I could realize it, so in a silent cuddle, we had ended our coffees, ecstatic with each other’s company. Caressing her long ginger tresses, I kissed her as to calm her heart, tracing a few pecks on her face, which made her smile what was the kindest smile I have ever been the reason of. Announcing that she needed to head out to work, Nicole held me tight, hissing a thank you and saying that I have already made her day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple piece and my debut in here. Have a great day!


End file.
